Vault 87 Szuper Mutánsok
Vault 87 super mutants or East Coast super mutants are a variety of super mutants common on the East Coast and in some parts the Midwest that originated from Vault 87 in the Capital Wasteland. While few of them can be rather intelligent, in general they are more aggressive and dumber than their distant Mariposa super mutant cousins. History These super mutants were created in the Evolutionary Experimentation Program, the experiment assigned to Vault 87. The modified strain of FEV which created these mutants resulted in a new strain of super mutants which, in addition to becoming senile, grow larger and stronger as they age. The first super mutants of this type were created in 2078, becoming a permanent feature of the Capital Wasteland, too dumb to overrun it, but too strong to die off.Fallout 3 Strategy Guide Features They are different as they are green-yellow in skin color and less intelligent, but look more "healthy" than the western super mutants, as they are never seen with any cybernetic parts or organic disorders. Every super mutant's facial expression is permanently set in a sneer. However, unlike their counterparts, they are less human, and after the transformation no clues on how they looked in their former lives could be found. They take prisoners to transform them into more super mutants. Just like on the West Coast, the by-product of the Vault 87-based creations are centaurs, who act as watch/attack dogs. During exploration of Vault 87, information from a terminal reveals more about the process of mutation that super mutants go through, at least when it comes to the specific strain of FEV found in the super mutants of the Capital Wasteland. As a human mutates, its muscular and skeletal systems develop rapidly, while their mental faculties diminish. Most sexual characteristics are eliminated, transforming the subject into an almost asexual state. Despite their supposed lack of intelligence, even compared to West Coast mutants, they are somehow able to organize themselves into a coordinated army (as evidenced by numerous raids and the attempt to reinforce their positions at the Capitol which led to the attack on GNR), procure large amounts of advanced weapons, ammo, and equipment, and even maintain the FEV infrastructure necessary to transform humans and increase their numbers. How they are able to pull this off is never explained as the player never meets a leader or governing body in the game. In the ruins of D.C., the super mutants are looking for humans to expand their army and a new source of FEV (a conversation between two super mutants in Vault 87 reveals that they are running out of the "green stuff"). Types The East Coast super mutants are divided in the following categories: Regular (super mutant) The youngest and weakest of the Capital Wasteland super mutants. They never walk alone and usually attack in groups led by a stronger super mutant. Regular super mutants have almost twice as much health as most standard human NPCs, but this is somewhat offset by their lack of body armor. * Carry nail boards, hunting rifles, frag grenades. They have little to no armor. Brutes These super mutants are generally stronger and better armed. They are the most common of all super mutants once you get to a high enough level. * Carry sledgehammers, assault rifles, and occasionally missile launchers or miniguns. They also have a crude form of metal armor, making them somewhat tougher. Masters The super mutant masters are the group leaders of the mutant army which plagues the Capital Wasteland. They have the most hit points of all the super mutants (without Broken Steel). * Carry Chinese assault rifles, Super Sledges|super sledges, missile launchers and miniguns. Their armor consists of black tubing which wraps around their lower and upper body. Overlords The mutant overlords are old, powerful super mutants who appear to already be on their way to becoming behemoths. Their intelligence (in comparison with other types of super mutants) is questionable, but they are smart enough to wield energy weapons. Sometimes they are seen leading groups of super mutants, but they more frequently tend to act alone or in pairs. Overlords also get a 40 unblockable damage bonus to when attacking with a Tri-beam laser rifle and a 25 bonus when attacking with a super sledge. * Generally carry Tri-beam laser rifles, super sledges, missile launchers, Gatling lasers, and rarely miniguns. * Overlords can be deemed expensive targets when considering the firepower and ammunition requirements to dispatch them, while offering minimal XP and relatively low levels of loot. Behemoths The greatest threat among the Eastern super mutants, there are only five of these behemoths. They are the oldest and the strongest of their kind, being much bigger than any other humanoid creature. * Usually armed with rather large fire hydrants mounted on the hydrant's water main pipe, used as a makeshift melee weapon, or they could also just use their enormous fists. Both cause major damage. * They can usually take 2 mini nukes to kill depending on your big guns skill. Notes * There is a friendly super mutant, occasionally found roaming the the Capital Wasteland named Uncle Leo (random encounter). For more information, see Uncle Leo. * Super mutant overlords and Fawkes appear to be the only ones that know how to use high tech weapons. * Occasionally, super mutant masters/overlords may appear (Germantown Police Headquarters, The National Archives, etc.) that are merely labeled as a "super mutant". * If a super mutant picks up a pistol, it will use the exact same attack animation as an assault rifle, together with two handed grip (the front hand is floating in front of the pistol) and the multiple recoil per shot. * There is a conversation between two super mutants where they discuss "the green stuff" (FEV) and that Fawkes thinks that men will come to take it away, while his companion says that they will turn the intruders into mutants. This is a possible reference to Fallout 2 when the Enclave went to extract the FEV from the remains of Mariposa but many became super mutants themselves. * Super mutants are not hostile towards giant ants, mirelurks, or ghouls. Notable quotes * "I'll wear your spine around my NECK, human!" '' * ''"Why do you humans ALWAYS FIGHT?!!?" '' * ''"Knock knock. Who there? Humans. Humans who? Pitiful humans! Can't evolve!" * "What you up to? Something fun? Something to eat? ME BORED!" "Why you care?! You human or something?!" "Never mind! You too dumb to talk to!" ''- Super mutant talking with another super mutant. * ''"Uhhh, this gun is too weak, me want bigger gun like a...uhhhhh...Fat Man...." "Shut up! You too annoying I'm going somewhere else"-Super mutant talking to another super mutant. * "I have a joke for you. Ready? Knock knock. Who there? Humans. Humans who? Kill the humans, kill them ALL HAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHA Oh that's a good one HAHAHA!"- Super mutant telling a joke to another super mutant. * "Hurry up and die! I'm hungry! Hahaha!" References de:Vault 87 Supermutant en:Vault 87 super mutant es:Supermutante del Refugio 87 pl:Supermutant (Krypta 87) ru:Супермутант (Fallout 3) uk:Супермутант (Fallout 3) Category:Super mutants Category:Fallout 3 creatures Kategória:Menedék Kategória:Szupermutánsok Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakter